bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
B-Daman (series)
B-Daman (ビーダマン 'Bīdaman') is a marble shooting toy produced in Japan by Takara. The blaster's design is a humanoid figure at the centre, from which a specially made marble, is launched (but even other marbles of the same size may be used). Different attachments are used to change a B-Daman's accuracy, power, balance, control, and rapid fire. They are customizable and each have a special gimmick. In the English language Battle B-Daman toys, the marbles are referred to as "B-Dama". In all cases they are simply called "marbles" (Japanese: ビー玉; biidama, hence the name "B-Daman") in Japan. Contents * 1Timeline * 2Game rules * 3Tournaments * 4B-Daman series ** 4.1Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden series ** 4.2Crash B-Daman series ** 4.3B-Daman Crossfire ** 4.4B-Daman Fireblast * 5Adaptations ** 5.1Manga ** 5.2TV series ** 5.3Video games ** 5.4Card * 6External links Timeline * In 2004, Hasbro collaborated with Takara and Fox Entertainment Group to bring it to the Japan and USA. * In 2005, Hasbro licensed the "Battle B-Daman" configuration of the toy. * In 2005, Takara licensed the show to Fox Entertainment Group.[citation needed] Game Rules Depending on how it is played, there are different sets of game rules. In Hasbro's "Battle B-Daman" tournament set, it has the following 10 games: * Direct hit battle (DHB): Shoot at each other's B-Daman until opponent's B-Daman's switch is hit. In the "Zero" system, this causes a cap to block the barrel (originally a specially made game piece would pop out). Direct Hit Battle armor is required. (Note: Hasbro only sells the Zero, and blastercore versions) * Tag Team DHB: Similar to DHB, only you have teammates who you can tag in when you are not being fired at. You cannot tag in your tag team partner if their armor has been disabled. * DHB havoc: Similar to DHB, but the opposing B-Daman is behind target barricades placed in B-dabattlefield. * B-Daman invasion: Shoot at the battle puck in the arena until it reaches opponent's baseline. This is known as "Battle Hockey" in Japan. * Battle hammer: Try to shoot the puck as far as you can using 5 shots. * Ultimate strike: A classic game of shooting down as many target pins as possible in one shot. * Shoot the gap: Shoot between standing target pins while avoiding hitting them. * B-Daman assault: Flip your opponent's gates in 30 seconds. * B-Daman blast: Flip 4 gates with 6 marbles. * Hard target: Shooting battle pin hidden behind target barricades. * B-DaChallenge: Each player sets up a shot and tries to complete it. If they are successful, their opponent must complete it. If they fail you win. * B-Dama from 50 cm away. Score is determined by number of B-DaBalls that are shot out of the circle. * EZ battle getter: Place a pencil between opposing B-DaPlayer, then try to push the pencil to opponent by firing for 30 seconds. A match is won by pushing the pencil to opponent's side. * EZ through the gate: Place 5 pins in a row, with each pin 5 cm away from the next closest pin. Fire from 60 cm away for 10 rounds. Each B-Dama passes between gap scores 10 points, while each pin knocked down loses 10 points. * EZ broken three: Make a row of 3 targets with rubber(gomu) erasers, then fire at target from 50 cm away. Winner is determined by how long it takes to break the targets. * EZ sky jump: Place a paper cup with opening on top, then fire at the cup from 50 cm away for 3 shots. Winner is determined by how many B-DaBalls are shot into the cup. Unless otherwise stated, the following rules use limited model B-Daman as targets: * EZ battle hockey: Same as EZ battle getter, but can use PET bottle (clear plastic beverage bottle) instead of pencil. * EZ time attack: Fire at a row of targets from 50 cm away. Adjust number of targets and firing distance as necessary. Winner is determined by the amount of firing time. * EZ battle bowling: Same as the regular EZ battle bowling. Tournaments Game tournaments are by Hasbro in Canada every summer. Takara hosts many tournaments year round in Japan, much like Beyblade. B-Daman series B-Daman was first produced in 1993, modeled after Bomberman, and hence was called "Bomberman B-Daman". Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden series * Bakugaiden (1995): Assembled from western armour-themes parts, which was the basis for Battle B-Daman. * Bakugaiden II (1996): Was sold with Super Bomberman 4. * Bakugaiden III (1997): B-Daman can be turned into vehicles. * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden IV (1998): Unlike previous series, it is only sold in unassembled form, with interchangeable parts. Starting from the premier of the TV series, kits are no longer numbered. * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V (1999): Crash B-Daman series Crash B-Daman was first sold in 2005/12/31. This series specialized on shooting. It uses pistol type grip and trigger, making it look vaguely like a pistol. It is also compatible with some Battle B-Daman parts. The pistol grips and triggers vary in both size, color, and functionality. Crash only made 40 models before being canceled. Many import players liked the design, but Japanese parents believed that gun models were too violent for their kids just as their kids can enjoy, handle and be allowed to see guns on TV. * Crash Series Used simple gimmicks such as delta core, roller core, etc. Only barrels and magazines from Cartridge B-Daman were backwards compatible. * Synchronized Weapon System Series Add the gimmick of firing a Crash weapon from the handle as well as introducing much more complex gimmicks. B-Daman Crossfire The latest series of B-Daman which has a toyline and anime series. It is completely different compared to the previous B-Daman. Its main character is a boy named Ricky. B-Daman Crossfire was directly followed by B-Daman Fireblast. B-Daman Fireblast The newest B-Daman Crossfire series is called B-Daman Fireblast (known as Cross Fight B-Daman eS in Japan), which introduced emblem charge attacks. It is the succeeding show to B-Daman Crossfire. Adaptations Manga * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V * Super B-Daman * B-Legend! Battle B-Daman (and later, Fire Spirits) * Crash B-Daman TV series * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V * Super B-Daman * Battle B-Daman * Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! * Crash B-Daman * B-Daman Crossfire (Cross Fight B-Daman in Japan) * B-Daman Fireblast (Cross Fight B-Daman eS in Japan) Video games * Bomberman B-Daman (Super Famicom, Japan Only) * Super B-Daman (Game Boy, Super Famicom, Japan Only) * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (Game Boy Color, Japan Only) * B-Densetsu Battle B-Daman (Game Boy Advance) * B-Densetsu Battle B-Daman 2 (Game Boy Advance, being released in the US as B-Daman: Fire Spirits) * B-Densetsu Battle B-Daman 3 (Game Boy Advance, Japan Only) * Super B-Daman: Battle Phoenix 64 (Nintendo 64, Japan Only) Card * Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden card game * B-Battle B-Daman card game b-daman scan thit wo the card Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Villains' B-Daman Category:Mai Aizawa Category:Video Games Category:Crash B-Daman (Manga) Category:Battle B-Daman Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:B-Daman Crossfire Images Category:Series Category:List Category:Limited series